primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.2 (P:R)
This is the second episode of Primeval Revelations. It involves an enormous group of burrowing creatures and a giant burrowing predator. Plot Summary #1 After the missing rejoin the team, they find another anomaly, and go thru it after realizing the creatures are from the future, where Sarah Page was last seen. They go thru, but the city is crawling with creatures. They find out that Sarah is still alive, and they must get to her before the creatures kill her. But she is not in a safe place, and she isn't acting normal. What has happened to her? Summary #2 After the missing rejoin the team, they find another anomaly, and go thru it after realizing the creatures are from the future, where Sarah Page was last seen. They go thru, but the city is crawling with creatures. They find out that Sarah is still alive, and they must get to her before the creatures kill her. But she is not in a safe place, and she isn't acting normal. What has happened to her? But things get from bad to worse when loads of future creatures come thru the anomaly. Lester, the SAS, and the ARC team must get Sarah out of the future and close the anomaly before the whole of humanity is wiped out. Full Plot In the future, we see Sarah Page hiding in an old car from a future predator. At the ARC, they get the alert of an anomaly, and go to a playground. They arrive their, and experience some minor shaking, but they think its nothing. Then, a vicious future predator leaps out of the anomaly, but is killed by Becker and the team, Becker can't stop thinking about Sarah, and in desperation, goes thru the anomaly. Matt and Danny follow, and the team lock it, and will unlock it in 2 hours. Some more minor shakings erupt, and Connor starts to get worried. hey then go after the source of the shaking. In the future, Becker looks around, and then, before they can say "tiger", a future predator leaps infront of Becker, but Matt kills it. Then, three more predators appear, but thats the least of their problems. At the playground, the shaking gets much much worse. It soon is felt all over London. Then, a few burrowing rabbits rise from the ground. They are ugly, but harmless looking, only a foot long. Connor becomes friendly, but the rabbit sinks its claw into him, and he starts shaking, and then runs, falling down repedetly as the shaking increases. The rabbits follow him, leaping onto him and inserting venom into him. Abby catches up to him, and kills several of the rabbits, and one jumps and accidentally opens the anomaly. This was bad, as five future predators rush thru it. In the future, the team are fighting against an endless army of predators. Matt sees the anomaly is unlocked, but the predators are flooding out. After about fifteen more come out, Matt and Danny come out of the anomaly, and Connor and Abby go thru. The team are them surrounded by a huge swarm of Megopteran. They hide near a rusty old car and fire rounds from their EMDs. They kill only two, and then the Megopterans become indestructible. Then, a shout comes from several cars away. "Someone, someone please help me! Becker! BECKER! The predators are coming! Becker! BEECKKKERR!!" Becker investigates, and sees a predator attacking the car. They kill it, and rescue Sarah from the car. But Sarah pulls out her gun and nearly hits the team. She isn't normal. Meanwhile, in the playground, the shaking turns into an earthquake, as the massive shrew rises from the ground. Over 70 feet long and 22 feet tall, and 5 tonnes, this creature can do very serious damage. It smashes a window to an office building, getting five people in one bite, and eating two AC soldiers. While that is happening, Megopterans flood out of the anomalies, and twenty more predators flood out as well. The team go and kill two predators and five Megopterans, but to no avail. In the future, Sarah is suffering from being away for so long, and she soon realizes who the team are, and kisses Becker in relief. She then goes thru the anomaly. And they lock it, but it isn't safe. The giant 70 foot shrew is toppling over cars and eating people. It makes thunderous roars as load as twenty jets taking off. They go after it and shoot it five times on the highest setting, but it does little damage. Matt and Danny are taking out the predators easily, and they are taken car of, but with twelve Megopterans ranging from any size attacking them, its difficult, but not impossible. They take out all the Megopterans as well. They then are attacked by the shrew. It kills two more people, before being cornered by Matt, Danny, Sarah, Becker, Connor and Abby. They all kill the shrew together. The team get back and Jess greets Sarah with a hug. They then become intrested in Connors work for April and Philip. But more intrested in the work is Matt. What does he know about Connors work? Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Revelations